Do-Re-Mi La Melodía de Mi Corazón
by Wizcy
Summary: Candy es una chica simpática y alegre quien, después de cuatro años, se reencuentra con su mejor amiga. Es posible que este verano no solo se encuentre de nuevo con la amistad sino que también puede encontrarse con el amor.
1. Chapter 1

**-Candice-**

**-Lamento la demora, Candice, no fue mi intensión hacerte esperar…**

**-No te preocupes, he ordenado una soda mientras te esperaba –**Saludé efusivamente a mi amiga Annie, a quien no veía por casi 4 años, desde que salimos del colegio secundario.

**-Cuéntame, ¿Qué has hecho en tantos años? Esto de las redes sociales sí que son muy efectivas, mira que contactarnos después de tanto tiempo…**

**-He concluido la media superior e ingresaré a la Universidad a estudiar Medicina-**Respondí con un toque de vanidad, me había imaginado con mi gafete y mi bata blanca, con el cabello recogido en un chongo alto y unos lentes para dar un toque sofisticado a mi imagen… bueno, eso en parte, en realidad tengo un alto llamado altruista para ayudar a quienes menos tienen y mi deseo era brindar un poco de alivio a las personas marginadas de un bello lugar que conocí en África durante mi viaje misionero por parte de la Iglesia . **-Y tú.. ¿Entrarás a la Facultad de Educación?**

**-Emmm … nop, la verdad cambié de vocación en la medio superior; me dedicaré a la actuación de manera profesional. En este verano tomaré clases de canto en el Conservatorio de Artes.**

**-Aun no sé qué haré este verano. Mis planes eran pasear por Europa antes de la residencia, pero mi madre me ha pedido que me quede ya que no estaré en casa muy seguido, y como hija única aún no se acostumbran a la idea del ****_nido vacío… _****ya sabes.**

**-Me imagino… ya sé, tengo una idea, ¿por qué no tomas clases conmigo?**

**-No, gracias, yo no canto ni en la ducha…**

**-Ándale, anímate…**

**-Annie, el canto no es lo mío… **

**-Bueno, al menos acompáñame a dejar mis documentos y seguimos platicando de nuestros planes…**

Annie es la hija del que fuera socio de mi padre. Habíamos crecido juntas desde el Kinder Garden y ambas habíamos _sufrido_ mucho al concluir el colegio secundario. Nos separamos prometiéndonos escribirnos o llamarnos todos los días… al principio así fue, pero conforme pasaron los años las nuevas actividades fueron ocupando el espacio que dejó nuestra amistad, hasta que un día las llamadas se convirtieron en correos de voz o mensajes que nunca fueron devueltos… nuevas amistades y nuevos conocidos llenaron nuestro vacío… pero después de, casi cuatro años estamos nuevamente juntas.

Mi mayor deseo es que podamos frecuentarnos un poco más que en estos últimos años. Recuerdo las tardes después del tiempo de escuela. Comíamos juntas a diario, a veces en su casa y en otras ocasiones en la mía, muchas veces me quedé a dormir en su casa y compartíamos todo… menos novios… Secretos… sí y muchos.

Yo fui quien le dio un _empujoncito _para que comenzara un noviazgo con Marc y ella me ayudó a salir muchas veces con John sin el permiso de mis padres.

Si me dijeran que definiera en una frase mi amistad con Annie sería: Complicidad.

Muchas veces nos juramos no separarnos jamás, que nos casaríamos el mismo día y que nuestros hijos formarían parejas para que nuestra amistad traspasara las fronteras del tiempo y espacio.

Decíamos que hasta en el cielo, en caso de llegar hasta ahí, nos encontraríamos y seguiríamos siendo amigas y que si hubiéramos tenido hermanas nos hubiera gustado que fuéramos yo para Annie y Annie para mí.

**-Creo que es por aquí.**

**-Es por aquél pasillo, creo… dice: "Audiciones" –**La miré incrédula **-¿Vienes a audicionar?**

**-Así es, por eso tenía algo de prisa y nervios, muchos nervios… Candice- **Annie me clavó las uñas en mi brazo y gritó **-¡Muero de nervios! –**Y al oído me dijo **–Tengo que hacer pis. ¿Podrías registrarme?**

**-¿Qué? No, espera… no puedo…-**Ella ya iba ingresando al servicio de damas y yo tenía su folder en las manos.

**-Señorita-**Llamó mi atención una mujer de apenas 1.60 de estatura, con el cabello recogido y gafas sujetadas con una cadenita que le pasaba por los hombros y estiraba la mano para que le entregara los documentos. Tuve una impresión que me vería así con el cabello recogido e inmediatamente me solté el cabello y me entremetí los dedos para alborotar un poco mis mechones rebeldes **-¿Se va a inscribir o no?**

**-Eh! Sí, aquí están mis documentos…-**Estiré mis brazos y mi _hermana _no regresaba, sentí nervios porque mis pensamientos racionales comenzaron a tocar la puerta de la prudencia: ¿Qué vas a responder si te preguntan algo de Annie que no sepas? Recuerda que hace mucho tiempo que no la ves; Seguramente ya te dejó embaucada y tendrás que cantar**-"No" Cantar no!**

**-¿Se le ofrece algo?**

**-No, gracias; solamente pensé en voz alta.**

**-Este es su número y debe portarlo en su pecho, por ningún motivo debe quitárselo –**Lo recibí con una sonrisa y salí de la fila. Agradecí al cielo que no revisara el contenido del sobre que le entregué y se conformara solo con los datos personales básicos.

Tamborileaba mis uñas en el cartoncillo que tenía el número 186, me estaba desesperando porque Annie no aparecía.

Comencé a caminar como personaje de dibujos animados, de un lado a otro contando dos pasos y de vuelta, imaginándome que al momento que mi amiga llegara tendría una zanja de tres metros esperándola: Su Tumba…

**-Perdón por la demora.**

La fulminé con una mirada **–Un segundo más que te hubieras demorado, te prometo que habría ido a buscarte, así me llevara toda la vida –**Le dije sarcásticamente con los ojitos entrecerrados y haciéndole una mueca.

**-Ya!, lo siento… me demoré porque los comentarios que decían en el servicio de damas eran oro molido…**

**-Hummm! **

**-No te enojes amiga, mejor ven conmigo a mi audición –**Dijo tirando de mi mano hacia el interior del auditorio.

Cada una empujó un ala de las puertas abatibles. En el interior del auditorio había muchas chicas eufóricas, muchas modas desfilando y algunas haciendo calentamientos de voz, otras más retocando su maquillaje… Lo que fuera a pasar hacía que el interior fuera como una olla hirviendo. Fue una de las pocas veces que pude sentir el olor a temor y nervios sin que fueran mis sentimientos.

Era un _taller_ de verano, no sé por qué tanto _drama_ por hacer la audición. Pero, en fin, aquí me encuentro entre muchas personas, la mayoría chicas deseando integrarse al reducido grupo del Conservatorio.

No comprendo mucho de lo que presenciaré y al parecer soy una de las pocas personas que no portan número a la altura del pecho.

Otra conclusión a la que he llegado es que será una tarde muy laaaaaaaaaaarga y fastidiosa.

Escucharé al menos _mil_ fragmentos de diferentes canciones y diferentes géneros, he calculado el número de asientos y restado un porcentaje del 000.1% que corresponde a los acompañantes, claro! Como lo es mi caso.

**-****_Les pedimos su atención y respeto por los participantes, rogamos su amabilidad al limitarse las ovaciones, gritos, silbidos u ofensas. Estamos por comenzar._**

El Auditorio de Conservatorio está ligeramente iluminado. Tonos azules, violetas, amarillos y rojizos me permiten observar perfectamente a los participantes.

Lo buenos es que son fragmentos… imagínense el martirio para los que tienen qué escoger entre todas esas voces participantes a sólo ciento cincuenta … y todo para formar un coro que cantará acompañado de orquesta para las fiestas decembrinas…

He escuchado al menos a setenta y cinco de los que han pasado.

He recurrido al servicio de damas más de diez veces para humedecerme el rostro y no quedarme dormida, el guardia de piso me mira de una manera como diciendo "un movimiento en falso y no la cuenta, señorita" ...

Creo que si hice algo muy malo en el pasado esta ha sido mi condena.

La butaka, que por lo general es acojinada y cómoda, ahora está dura y nada suavecita… he intentado permanecer quieta al menos más de diez minutos… pero es imposible!

Subo un pie en el posa brazos… lo bajo…. Me siento casi con la espalda… me recargo en un brazo… bostezo… me lloran los ojos… me los he secado muchas veces… **-Esa canción está bonita- **Digo en mi pensamiento, la tarareo, me entretengo…

Ya me cansé de nuevo… ir de nuevo al servicio de damas?! Ni pensarlo, no quiero pasar la noche en los separos de la estación de policía.

Me imagino tras las rejas… mis manos aferradas a los tubos fríos, mi madre del otro llorando: ¿Pero qué hiciste, Candice? … yo: Madre, lo siento mucho… te he fallado… visité más de _mil _veces el servicio de damas en Conservatorio… lo sé es algo tonto pero me causó risa en mi interior y al menos me distrajo un par de minutos más.

Me levanto para acomodarme el pantalón que se ha subido un poco más de la cuenta y comienza a incomodar **–Hey! Es mi amiga –**Le digo a una chica que me ve con cara de "_no me interesa"_

Permanezco sobre mis pies, termina la obertura… entró a tiempo en anacrusa del segundo compás... Me emociono por ella y la ovaciono sólo con mímica dando brinquitos en mi lugar.

Su voz me lleva a nuestros tiempos de adolescentes cuando le ayudaba a ensayar para las obras de teatro, a Annie siempre le había gustado el canto y aprendí de ella infinidad de términos musicales que jamás los habría comprendido si otra persona me los intentara explicar.

Su participación llega a su final, miro hacia la línea de jueces, todos inclinan sus cabezas y comienzan a anotar en sus hojas… ella me busca con su mirada y yo levanto mis manos con los pulgares arriba en señal de "lo hiciste bien, amiga". Aprovecho que me mira para indicarle que me tengo que ir.

Con su mano me dice adiós y mueve sus dedos índices en señal de "nos vemos mañana"; le contesto "ok" moviendo la boca y asintiendo con la cabeza y pongo mi muevo mi mano a un lado de mi cabeza diciéndole "llámame" Ella dice Sí.

Me cuesta pasar entre tanta gente.

Todos los que han audicionado se van a quedar para esperar resultados.

Salgo al Lobby y hay un _mundo _ de gente, literal, un mundo de gente.

Me abro paso como jugador de la NFL apunto de taclear a un jugador.

¡Rayos! Mi cartera de mano se ha atorado con alguien, lo tomo con fuerza y tiro…Oh, oh! Demasiada fuerza. **–Lo siento, mil disculpas –**Siento cómo el color carmesí inunda mis mejillas.

Bajo la cabeza y apresuro mis pasos.

Dios, hace un calor humano infernal! Siento que me ahogo… ¡Aire! Intento llenar mis pulmones… ¡Ya, Candice, bájale a tu actuación! Me digo en voz bajita y me río.

Por fin, la salida. Empujo con ambas manos la puerta… ¡Rayos! Está atorada.

Doy dos pasos atrás para impulsarme, me acomodo la bufanda y empujo con fuerza…

Sea lo que sea que obstruía el paso ya no está, cierro los ojos en automático imaginándome el golpe que me daré al llegar al piso...

* * *

><p>Deseo que les agrade :D<p>

Muchas gracias por leer

Con cariño: Mar


	2. Archivos

**-Terrence-**

Este verano es más frío que de costumbre, los rayos del sol apenas atraviesan las espesas capas de nubes y nos regalaban destellos de calor.

Tenía un gran compromiso social qué cumplir y uno moral al que no me pude negar. Mi mejor amigo y compañero desde la facultad me había pedido el gran favor de su vida: Tomar su lugar como profesor en el Conservatorio de Música.

Hacía algunos años que no impartía clases de canto, solamente daba clases particulares de algunos instrumentos y apoyaba a algunos músicos en el ensamble general de las piezas musicales.

Me había resistido un poco por el temor ante la falta de práctica pero también veía enfrente la oportunidad de formar parte de los docentes del Conservatorio y eso sería aprovechar la ocasión que la vida me daba.

Me había justificado para llegar un poco tarde a la reunión de selección de voces para el Concierto Magno de Navidad; tenía algunos asuntos que concluir antes de presentarme y no calculé bien el tiempo que me llevaría resolverlos.

Llegaba tarde y uno de los chicos que traía en su ropa bordada la palabra "Staff" me llevó al acceso trasero para ingresar, nos costó un poco quitar un andamio para liberar una de las seis salidas, le agradecí su ayuda y amabilidad cuando sentí un fuerte golpe y de pronto me vi en el suelo con una mujercita encima de mí.

Me causó tanta gracia verla sonrojar y hacer malabares para ponerse en pie. Pero si había algo que me caracterizaba era mi falta de buen humor ante las situaciones graciosas, que a mi criterio, me hacían quedar como un zopenco. Fui tan áspero con ella en lugar de ser amable que no sabía ni qué decirme **-¿Qué no se da cuenta por dónde camina?**

**-Lo siento… hace un momento la puerta estaba atorada con algo y yo… la empujé… - **Intentaba limpiar de mi ropa la mancha que se hizo al momento que mi café se derramó sobre mí.

**-Retírese de mi presencia, señorita, ya ha hecho bastante-**Le dije con mirándola con enfado mientras intentaba ocultar con un cardigan la mancha marrón sobre mis jeans.

Arrojé a un bote de basura el vaso que sostenía en mi mano y la sacudí para eliminar el líquido que comenzaba a secarse y a dejar una sensación viscosa.

**-No ha sido mi intensión ocasionarle tal daño, le ofrezco mis disculpas. –**Sentía el enojo en mi interior golpeando salir ya que algunas personas comenzaban a rodearnos e intentar ser útiles en tal situación.

_Amablemente _les pedí a nuestros acompañantes que nos dejaran solos, poco a poco se fueron retirando y algunos reían de la situación**-Terrence, amigo ¡Qué bueno que ya estás aquí! Ven acompáñame –**Dijo mi amigo Tom con una sonrisa cómica en el rostro. Lo quise fulminar con una mirada sinembargo le sonreí asintiendo con la cabeza dándole a entender que pronto le seguiría.

**-¿Sigues aquí? Sigue tu camino- **le dije de manera áspera a la chica rubia que permanecía a escasos metros de mí. Iba a decirme algo y se arrepintió, apretó sus puños a sus costados y me miró fijamente, movió la cabeza negativamente y se dio la vuelta dejándome solo.

Ingresé con Tom al auditorio y escuché a algunas personas cantar y esperar los resultados; no puedo olvidar la manera tan efusiva en la cual una chica de nombre Annie me abrazó al saberse parte del coro.

Ahora comienza el trabajo para que se aprendan las piezas que conforman la cantata, sacar entre ellos a los solistas y narradores.

Acompañé a Annie hasta la salida, mi amigo Tom estaba muy contento con ella y hablamos de planes y canciones.

**-Eres muy agradable, Terrence.**

**-Gracias… tú también eres agradable, y mira que soy muy selectivo en mi grupo de amigos; conozco mucha gente pero no convivo con todas …**

**-Quiero presentarte a alguien que seguramente te encantará, es mi mejor amiga y mi deseo es que también pueda formar parte de tu grupo de amigos…**

**-Será grato para mí conocerla… ¿Comparten el mismo gusto por la música?**

**-Emm.. nop… ella es más… ella quiere ser médico e irse a África en cuanto termine su residencia.**

**-¡¿África?!**

**-Sí, cree que allá está su razón de vida… ayudar a los que menos tienen.**

**-Genial.**

Llegamos a un punto en el que cada quien debía seguir su camino y nos despedimos intercambiando números telefónicos.

Al llegar a casa espanté del sofá a mi gato, bueno al gato de mi madre que estará conmigo por un mes, mientras mi madre está en un trasatlántico de vacaciones de verano en compañía de mi tía.

Tapé mis ojos con el interior del brazo y de pronto volví a mirar a aquella mujercita de rizos rubios, tenía el cabello un poco desordenado y el sonrojo en las mejillas, si no hubiera sido tan tonto, tal vez esto hubiera sido el comienzo de una buena amistad… mi madre siempre me dice que cuando el amor golpea lo hace fuerte… ¿Acaso así de fuerte?

Sonreí y me incorporé para ver la huella que dejó en mi pantalón, recuerdo cómo sus pequeñas manos se movían rápidamente en el aire intentando limpiarla, no se atrevió a tocarme… y cuando clavó su mirada en la mía fue algo mágico…

También conocí a Annie… tiene una gracia increíble para caer bien a las personas, es desinhibida y bonita… cómo olvidar su euforia al saberse parte del coro… es de las personas que disfrutan lo que hacen y hacen lo que disfrutan…

**-Bien, Terrence Granchester es hora de asearse y prepararse para mañana**- No disfrutaba mucho hablando solo pero no lo haría con el gato de mi madre.

Me puse en pie y al salir de la ducha me dirigí a mi estudio. Tenía que revisar algunas partituras y escuchar las pistas así como los demos de ensayo de las diferentes voces.

Tenía qué escoger entre sopranos, contraltos y mezzosopranos , tenía que dirigir a las solistas y prefería la voz media para ello.

Dieron las diez de la noche entre melodías, revisión de partituras y el estómago estaba vacío…

Me serví una gran taza de café y quería descansar de un día realmente pesado…

Sin darme cuenta nuevamente estaba pensando en ella… en lo cómico que estaba encima de mí y lo mal que me porté… ¿Quién sería? No le vi ningún número en el pecho, probablemente ya había hecho su prueba porque se retiraba del foro…

**-Tom… amigo, es Terrence… **

**_-¿Terrence? ¿Todo bien con las partituras?_**

**-¿¡Eh!? Sí… sí… Eh, Tom quiero preguntarte si existe el registro de todas las personas que hicieron prueba…**

**_-Sí, el registro lo realizó Donna W. ¿Necesitas el historial de alguna chica?_**

**-Ummm… no precisamente, solamente quiero saber … olvídalo… será muy difícil saber a quién corresponde el nombre…**

**_-Cada historial contiene fotografías. ¿Eso puede servirte en algo?_**

**-¡Claro! No había pensado en ello, me será de gran utilidad… ¿Podrías pedirle a Donna el favor de ayudarme? Ya que necesito conocer un poco más de las chicas con las que trabajaré, ya que no estuve en las pruebas…**

**-****_No te preocupes, mañana a primera hora te ayudaré a revisar los historiales de las chicas que estarán en tu grupo… Emm Terrence, gracias amigo por tu ayuda… sé que no ha de ser fácil para ti por la premura, pero en verdad agradezco tu disposición._**

**-Yo soy quien agradece, Tom, por la oportunidad. **

Al culminar mi llamada con Tom me dispuse a descansar. Sentía gran desespero porque la mañana llegara; al menos me desperté tres veces pensando que ya era hora de levantarse, la noche se me hizo eterna y desesperante.

Deseo que sus datos personales sean parte de los historiales que revisaré… tenía el pretexto perfecto para acceder a ellos… Sin duda era un buen toque de suerte.

Donna tenía todo en orden pero yo no sabía por dónde comenzar… ni siquiera me detenía a leer las hojas de vida, solamente me fijaba en las fotos y si no era a quien buscaba, simplemente cerraba el archivo y tomaba otro.

**-Terrence, amigo, ¿Estás seguro que no quieres ayuda?**

**-Gracias, Tom, pero no… -**No sabía cómo explicar lo que ni siquiera yo sabía que buscaba.

A mi amigo ni siquiera le importó mi negativa y le ordenó a Donna ayudarnos. Tom creía que estaba separando los expedientes de las chicas que integraban mi grupo, así que le pidió a Donna una lista y que por ese orden buscáramos los archivos.

**-Creo que este está mal o yo cometí un error **–Dijo Donna con un poco de inseguridad.

**-Tú eres muy ordenada, dudo que hayas cometido algún error o hayas hecho algo mal.**

Miré a mi amigo dirigirse hacia Donna y tomar de sus manos el archivo. **–Es Ann… Annie Britter. No hay error alguno, Donna…**

**-Esta chica no es la 186, la recuerdo muy bien… la chica a quien yo le entregué el número era rubia de ojos verdes, no castaña de ojos azules… -**Presté atención a lo que decía Donna porque se justificaba del _error_ que había cometido **– Es sabido de todos que no se aceptan registros a través de terceras personas…**

**-Cálmate, Donna, no pasa nada…**

**-Es que… yo…**

La descripción de la chica _186_ encajaba perfectamente en la chica que había caído sobre mí. Mi corazón latía, latía tan fuerte como mi curiosidad crecía. Ella había inscrito a Ann, así que era posible que ella conociera ….

Tomé en mis manos los 32 archivos con el pretexto de estudiarlos más tarde y esperé ansioso que dieran las 11:00 hrs.

Trabajaría noventa minutos con mi grupo coral y ciento veinte con instrumentos y orquesta…

No estaba muy seguro de la forma en la que abordaría el tema con Annie o si vería de nuevo a la chica que cayó del cielo para mí. Lo que sabía es que trabajaría con las sopranos para que Annie esté en mi grupo.

* * *

><p>Gracias por seguir leyendo.<p> 


	3. Nuevos Amigos

**Nuevos Amigos**

**-Candice-**

Después de hacer el ridículo más grande de mi vida no me quedaron ganas de pisar nuevamente el Conservatorio de Música.

No sé por qué presiento que mi verano será eterno y aburrido; recién he vuelto a saber de Ann y ella ya tiene planes para estos meses.

**-Candy, hija, tu padre y yo queremos que nos acompañes este fin de semana a un almuerzo con los nuevos socios de tu padre; el Señor Stevenson tiene hijos de tu edad y creemos que será una buena oportunidad para que se hagan amigos…**

**-No tengo humor para estar en las comidas de negocios de mi padre… mamá, ¿por qué no me dejas hacer un viaje? Aunque sea por unos días**

**-Candy… ya hablamos de eso, muy pronto dejarás esta casa para hacer tu residencia y no estarás tanto tiempo con nosotros.**

**-Má, por favor… un viaje pequeñito… de un fin de semana…**

**-Candy… hija… sé que a tu parecer somos egoístas pero tu padre y yo aun te vemos como nuestra pequeñita…**

**-Lo sé, mamá y en verdad lo aprecio…**

Para el fin de semana, al menos, faltaban cuatro días… y no tenía mucho qué hacer…

Tomé la decisión de hacer algo útil y que fuera de ayuda y bendición para la gente. Me organicé con algunos amigos para hacer una colecta y recaudación de fondos para los niños huérfanos.

Al platicar con el reverendo me dio la autorización de que la iglesia fuera un centro de recaudación. Eso me entretuvo al menos los cuatro días para esperar _ansiosa_ la comida con la familia del socio de mi padre.

El sábado por la mañana no sabía qué ponerme, a mi gusto, nada combinaba, nada me quedaba bien, nada era adecuado… en realidad no sabía cómo era la familia del nuevo socio de mi padre ni a quienes me enfrentaba, quería lucir bien… pero ¿para quién? ¿Con quién quería quedar bien?

Opté por algo muy cómodo e informal, más bien casual… unos jean ajustados con una blusa de cuello alto con una cazadora…

Me sorprendí de la formalidad de la familia Stevenson, tres hijos, dos varones y una chica de mi edad… El menor muy diferente a sus dos hermanos mayores, al menos habían ocho años de diferencia entre Alice y Johan… y Tom era al menos cinco años mayor que yo… todos portaban ropa formal para la comida y las actividades se llevaron en el más alto protocolo ; aperitivos en el jardín, comida de cuatro tiempos, mi madre y la señora Stevenson hablando de actividades altruistas y spas… los señores encerrados en el despacho con otras personas… yo de lo más aburrida

Alice no me tomó en cuenta, en cuanto se retiró de la mesa y pasó a la sala de estar se entretuvo en su móvil, le sonreía a la pantalla y respondía textos rápidamente… Johan hizo lo mismo y Tom fue el único que se sentó a mi lado. -**¿Candy?**

**-¿Eh?**

**-Te llamas Candy ¿No?**

**-Emm… mi nombre es Candice, pero mi madre me ha llamado Candy desde pequeña-**No sé por qué contesté con pena, siempre me había parecido algo lindo que mi madre me llamara así por cariño.

**-y ¿A qué te dedicas? No me respondas, déjame adivinar… tienes carita de… ¿Profesora?**

**.Emm… no, para nada… ingresaré a la universidad a estudiar…**

**-Dame una segunda oportunidad… Umm **–Me causó tanta gracia que sonreí cuando puso su dedo índice en su sien derecha y cerró los ojos como intentando concentrarse y leer mi mente **– Psicología… sí! Tienes expresión de psicóloga…**

**-No, has perdido tu segunda oportunidad… **

**-¿Me negarás una tercera?**

**-Emm! Te la daré si tú me dices a qué dedicas…**

**-Adivina…**

**-Tienes expresión de… -**Quise ver algo en su sala que me permitiera reconocer a qué se dedicaban los hijos del nuevo socio de mi padre… -**¿Algo que tenga que ver con los deportes…?**

**-No.**

**-Ummm… ¿Artes?**

**-Más específico…**

**-Ajá!. Así que eres ****_artista_****… **

**-Sí, pero aún no adivinas en qué área.**

**-Pero ya te dije… eres ****_artista_****… cualquier cosa relacionada con las artes… Así que yo gané y no, no te daré una tercera oportunidad para adivinar.**

**-Ah! Entonces me quedaré con la intriga de saber a lo que se dedica la hija pequeña del socio de mi padre.**

**-Única…**

**-Bueno, la única hija…**

**-… ¿y? ¿Tú pintas cuadros? …**

**-Veo que la curiosidad ahora está en ti… te digo si me dices qué pretendes estudiar…**

¡Dios! ¿por qué Thomas tiene una hermosa sonrisa? Como protagonista de película de Hollywood… Tiene un hermoso tono dorado en la piel y el cabello castaño y sus ojos… tan hermosos… -**Medicina-** Respondí sin pensar dos veces y sin dejar de mirarlo

Sonrió una vez más… y su hermosa sonrisa fue para mí… ¿A caso solo se trata de ser cortés? O ¿Estará cortejándome? -**Igual que mi hermana, ¡Qué sorpresa! Ya sé a quien recurriré cuando me sienta indispuesto…**

**-Obvio, a tu hermana… -**Los dos nos reímos tontamente y de pronto él se puso sobre sus pies y me extendió la mano, me sentí dudosa para darle la mía…

**-¿Quieres ver qué clase de artista soy? - **¿Qué si quiero ver?! No solamente eso, quiero que ensayes conmigo cualquier escena que termine en un beso apasionado…

Agradecí que mis pensamientos no fueran audibles y con su ayuda me levanté. Caminamos hacia una habitación que estaba en la planta baja de la gran mansión Stevenson y dudé para continuar mis pasos…

-**Candy, no soy el tipo de persona que puedas creer, te ruego una disculpa si te he causado esa impresión… mira –**Dijo al abrir una habitación llena de luz que se filtraba por las delgadas cortinas, había varios instrumentos, entre ellos un gran piano de cola color negro.. –**Soy profesor en el Conservatorio de Música y también formo parte de una orquesta importante…**

Mis ojos paseaban por toda la habitación, quería tomar algún instrumento en mis manos y tocar algo que lo impresionara… pero mi mente estaba completamente en blanco… así que opté por dejarlas quietas, juntas sobre mi pecho…. Había muchas hojas con símbolos musicales, fotos de él entre muchos integrantes de orquestas… se le veía muy bien con su smoking y moño negro…

Todo era mágico y de ensueño… -¡**Es tan hermoso!**

**-¿Quieres que toque algo para ti?**

**-¡Me encantaría! ¿Lo harías?**

Una melodía conocida flotó por el aire… pero no era algo precisamente ejecutado por sus manos, sino el tono de mi móvil ¡Rayos! Solamente a mi recién encontrada mejor amiga se le ocurría interrumpir en un momento así… con mucha pena le mostré mi móvil dándole a entender que tenía qué contestar – **Hola… amiga… estoy un poco ocupada… ¿se trata de alguna urgencia? ¿Podemos hablar un poco más tarde?**

**-Candy, no te quito mucho tiempo, necesito que me ayudes… ¿podrías hacerme un gran favor?**

**-Claro! Cuenta con ello, sólo te pido que me llames más tarde.**

**-¿Podrías acompañarme a una reunión?**

**-¿Es con músicos?**

**-Una fiesta, sí, algunos son músicos…**

**-Olvídalo… me aburriré…**

**-Por favor… ¿Sí?**

**-No…**

**-Por fa, por fa… te lo ruego…. Y estaré en deuda contigo, por favor!**

**-Está bien- **Respondí con tal que cortara la llamada lo más pronto -**¿En dónde y a qué hora?**

**-Pasaré por ti en punto de las 5:00 p.m.**

**-Ok – **Sin más, fui yo quien terminó la llamada y regresé mi mirada a Tom y le sonreí pidiendo disculpas.

Me invitó a sentarme junto a él en el banco del piano y me preguntó si sabía tocarlo. Le respondí que no y se tomó un tiempo para darme una introducción breve y una explicación de la estructura del instrumento.

Sus dedos parecían _flotar _por encima de las teclas, cada una de ellas parecían cobrar vida y moverse felices… era algo mágico, de ensueño.

Pero como todo buen momento, éste llegó a su fin.

**-Ha sido muy… hermoso**

**-Gracias.**

**-Me tengo que ir, mis padres ya están casi a la puerta**

**-¿Podemos volver a vernos?**

**-Claro, me encantaría.**

Caminó a mi lado y abrió la puerta del auto de papá para que yo ingresara, luego cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella mirándome a través de la ventana **-¿Podría ser hoy? ¿Aceptarías salir conmigo hoy?**

¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? ¡Rayos y maldiciones! ¿Hoy? Habiendo tantos días ¿por qué precisamente en el que ya tengo planes…. Pensé en cancelarle a Annie y decirle a Tom que sí… pero tampoco quería parecer _desesperada _ ante él… por él…

**-Tengo planes con mi mejor amiga**

**-Ok. Será otro día… **

**-Sí**

**-Lo esperaré con ansias.**

Se acercó un poco más y me dijo, **-Aun no tengo tu número de móvil…**

**-Dame el tuyo**-Dije sacando el mío, en cuanto él fue diciendo el suyo le llamé – **Listo, ese es mi número…. -**Insisto… ¿Por qué tiene una hermosa sonrisa?

El auto de papá salió de la mansión de los Stevenson y miró por el retrovisor con una sonrisa pícara **-¿Qué?**

**-Nada, hija…**

**-Mamá! Mira a tu esposo… me hace sonrojar**

**-No es tu papá quien te hace sonrojar, Candy… sino ese muchacho**

**-Má… por fa, nada de burlas… ¿Sí?**

Fue un día maravilloso, al menos mis padres me dieron su permiso para salir con Tom, eso quería decir que les agradó.

Ann pasó puntual a la casa, estaba tan emocionada por su reunión que no paró de hablar de lo excepcional que será.

** -Un favor… si ves que me estoy aburriendo, promete que me sacarás de ahí…**

**-No te aburrirás….**

**-Promételo…**

**-Haré todo lo que de mi parte esté para que te la pases bien…**

**-Sólo promételo **

**-Te presentaré a algunos amigos… Candy, todos son increíbles… solo relájate**

**-Por favor… y no se te ocurra dejarme sola…**

**-Está bien, pero verás que no será necesario regresar a casa temprano.**

Aparcó y bajó llena de emoción, como una chiquilla de secundaria… me quedé quieta un rato porque no compartía su euforia.

Lo clásico de las fiestas, muchas manos con vasos rojos que seguramente contenían alcohol…

** -Vamos, Candy, no te quedes atrás…**

**-Te sigo, de cerca…**

**-Te presentaré a algunos amigos para que no te sientas como una extraña… **

**-ok….**

Annie era muy popular en ese grupo de veinticinco o más personas, saludaba de beso a algunos… a otros les decía hola y a unas cuantas chicas les dio fuerte abrazo…. ** Ella es Candy -** Tiró de mí hacia ella y me dio un beso en la mejilla ** –Es como mi hermana, somos mejores amigas desde pequeñas**

Levanté la mano para saludar y sonreír, pero era difícil porque el _abrazo_ de Ann era muy fuerte ** Hola Candy, soy Patricia O,Brien y ella es Susana Marlow… ¿Eres músico?**

**-Hola… no, lo de las artes no se me dan…**

**-¡Qué bueno, menos competencia!**

**-Susy… intimidarás a mi amiga y se querrá ir…**

**-Ven conmigo, te serviré un poco de refresco. -**Seguí a Patricia hasta la mesa del ponche… me serví una pequeña cantidad porque no quería ingerir nada que tuviera alcohol… porque no quería pasar mi _verano_ castigada ** –Sírvete con confianza, no contiene alcohol.**

Instintivamente le obedecí y serví el vaso un poco más de la mitad, de pronto se hizo un bullicio por alguien que había llegado, me dispuse ignorar y me dirigí por un pasillo en donde habían muchos cuadros pintados en lienzos –**Esos los pintó mi madre… **-Dijo un chico de nombre Daniel –**Siempre quiso plasmar el lugar en donde nació.**

Miré por largo rato y detenidamente las pinturas, apreciando cada trazo, cada detalle…

**-Candy, te quiero presentar a alguien **– Llamó Annie, sacándome de mis pensamientos, giré sobre mis puntas para mirarla.

No podía creer… el contenido de mi vaso se derramó nuevamente sobre el chico del Conservatorio, solo quería que la tierra se abriera bajo mis pies para desaparecer.

Gracias por sus comentarios. Me animan a seguir


	4. Preguntas

**Terrence-**

**-Maldita sea- **grité, juntando las cejas en un gesto de disgusto.

**-La culpa es tuya por acercarte tanto- **Dijo sosteniendo su mirada en la mía, sin parpadear… no tenía el mismo sonrojo que la primera vez pero sí estaba colorada de coraje.

Dio dos pasos y se hizo a un lado, no sin antes vaciar en mí lo que quedaba en su vaso.

**-Tranquilos** - Intervino Ann

**-Me marcho, no te preocupes por mí….-**Ni siquiera miró a Ann al momento de _despedirse_

La miré abrirse paso entre los chicos y salir.

Busqué la mirada de Annie para disculparme, no quise gritarle a su amiga…

Rodó la mirada y puso las manos a sus costados **–No te imaginas lo que me costó convencerla… -**Dio la media vuelta y caminó en dirección de su amiga para darle alcance.

Ahora ya sabía un par de cosas más, que sí era amiga de Annie y que se llama Candy.

Me quité la camisa y me dejé solamente la playera que llevaba debajo…

Jamás pensé que tan pronto se me arruinaría la velada que había planeado… pero lo que nunca me imaginé era volver a verla tan pronto.

** -Terry, amigo, es un gusto verte… Tom me dijo que no vendrías.**

**-Me animé de último momento.**

**-¡huy! ¿Qué te pasó? –**La mirada de Stear se centró en la camisa mojada que sostenía en mis manos…

**-Un pequeño accidente… **

**-Ven, te prestaré algo**

Los hermanos Stear, Archie y Daniel eran los hijos de un excéntrico millonario que les costeaba todos sus gustos y caprichos, no había nada que no les concediera con tal que se mantuvieran como parte de su empresa.

Stear es el mayor, es responsable y amable, nos conocemos desde el colegio y nos hicimos buenos amigos desde entonces, al igual que Tom, a quien no soporto es a su hermano Archie, es arrogante y prepotente… Daniel es un año menor que Archie, músico percusionita… Archie es violinista y Stear es contratenor… pero los tres tienen la música como un pasatiempo, no viven de ella como yo… Tom, aunque sí trabaja en el Conservatorio tampoco depende de ese ingreso. Su padre no se queda atrás en cuestiones financieras de la Familia Cornwell. La música para él pasa a un segundo término cuando su padre tiene planes para que lo represente en el extranjero.

En cuanto a mí, la música es una musa, es la expresión del alma cuando las palabras guardan silencio… es un mundo sublime en el que no existen problemas, sólo existe el desafío, los retos y las recompensas son mayúsculas…

Apreciar el arte de la música es algo que proviene del corazón, dedicarle tiempo para percibir lo preciado de ella… cuando toca tu mente, se posiciona en tu ser y te envuelve en su melodía es majestuoso.

Hay muchas formas de apreciar la música, y una de ellas es la sensación que recorre tu cuerpo haciendo que te muevas al ritmo que ella quiere… tal y como lo hacen los chicos que están bailando.

Me resigné a no verla otra vez en esta noche… no pude contener mi temperamento y esta vez ella no intentó disculparse. Lo había arruinado por segunda vez.

La mayoría de los que estaban aquí eran mis conocidos y algunos chicos del Conservatorio. Daniel es muy social y siempre hace fiestas como ésta.

Después del incidente con Candy no tenía nada a qué quedarme **–Tom, hermano, estoy en la casa de Daniel y no te he visto.**

**_-Estoy en el jardín…_**

**-Sólo quiero que sepas que me marcho, me siento un poco indispuesto…**

**_-Dame un segundo, te alcanzo…¿En dónde estás?_**

**-En la sala de estar.**

**_-Voy contigo. Así que no te muevas._**

Me encaminé hacia la salida cuando vi a mi _hermano_ que venía hacia mí… pero no venía solo… estaba con Candy

Sentí que la sangre se heló y mi cuerpo se puso rígido… ella estaba con mi mejor amigo… seguramente Annie se la presentó… a lo mejor estaba con él para darme celos… eso es estúpido… Candy no tiene el menor interés en mí…

Ella borró la sonrisa de sus labios y se mantuvo indiferente… **-Hermano -** Tom me dio uno de sus abrazos fuertes para presumir sus horas en el gimnasio **–Ella es Candy**

La miré y dije **–Hola**

**-Hola- **Me respondió de manera áspera lo que me provocó risa

**–¿Ahora te burlas de mí?**

**- No!**

**-Un momento… ¿Se conocen?**

Un sí y un no se escucharon al unísono.

**-No te conozco…**

**-Pues para no conocerme me has mojado la ropa dos veces.**

**-Ha sido tu culpa, porque no te fijas por donde caminas…**

**-Si no fueras torpe…**

**-¿Torpe?**

**-Sí, eres una mujercita torpe…**

Abrió sus ojos e inmediatamente los achicó y se dirigió a mi amigo ** -¿Me puedes llevar a casa?**

A Tom se le borró la expresión cómica **–Claro... vamos**

Los perdí de vista cuando las luces de su auto se difuminaron en la lejanía.´

Me fui a casa y le llamé al menos quince veces… quería saber por qué se conocían, qué intensiones tenía con ella… pero en todas me mandó al correo de voz.

Esa noche fue larga al igual que las siguientes …

Tom ha sido mi mejor amigo durante mucho tiempo y hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos… y ahora siempre hay una excusa ante cualquier invitación de su parte… no tengo el valor de verlos juntos… pero tampoco puedo huir por siempre. Tom no va en serio con ella, no es de los tipos que se queden por mucho tiempo en una relación, y no deseo que la lastime… no quiero que le haga daño y tampoco quiero recoger los pedazos de un corazón herido para sanarlos… no de un corazón herido por parte de Tomas Stevenson

Tenía que centrarme en lo que estaba haciendo, en lo que siempre me ha gustado hacer… no podía involucrarme de esta manera con una mujercita de quien no conozco nada, hay otras igual o más bellas que ella …

** -Haremos calentamiento de voz… por favor hagan filas para darse ****_masajito _**_–_Antes de iniciar cualquier ensayo, les pedía a las chicas que se dieran masajito en la espalda para destensar los músculos y para que se relajaran y alcanzaran, sin dificultad, las notas.

Muchas de estas chicas toman la música como una segunda profesión, muy pocas lo hacen como carrera de vida; otras solo lo ven como una alternativa para ampliar su hoja de vida, ya que su deseo es llegar a la pantalla grande, tal es el caso de Annie Britter y de Susana Marlow, quienes se dicen ser actrices y aman la actuación.

Patricia O'Brien tiene una hermosa voz pero es muy insegura, cuenta los compases para dar la primera nota y deja pasar el inicio de cualquier canción… ella se ha convertido en mi mayor reto, ya que es la mejor de todas para ser solista.

**-¿Terrence, me puedes cambiar de lugar?**

Levanté mi vista, ya que estaba centrado en las teclas del piano para dar inicio a la vocalización. Escucharla llamarme por mi nombre con mucha confianza me hizo sentir bien **-¿Por qué te quieres cambiar de lugar, Susana?**

**-Porque me gusta prestar atención y estando un poco ****_lejos _****me distraigo mucho…**

**-Ok. Puedes recorrerte dos lugares hacia adelante.**

La mirada marrón de Susana no me dejaba concentrarme, pero no era la única que estaba sobre mí, había otra mirada, fuerte y dominante mirándome, la de Annie.

Como cada día, vocalizábamos con la escala musical y de vez en vez le añadía una octava más, haciéndolas esforzarse un poco más.

La obra cerraba con el "Aleluya" de Haendell acompañada con un "Amén" séxtuple y cada día ensayábamos una vez el aleluya y la parte correspondiente del amén, ésta última pieza es la que costaba un poco más que las demás.

A medio ensayo paré la pista para escuchar solamente las voces y de la parte exterior del aula escuché, que alguien, por cierto bien entonada y afinada, cantando con sorna el aleluya, en la parte que decía _ aleluya, aleluya, _decía: _me aburro, me aburro, me aburro… _Esto generó risa e indisciplina entre las chicas, por lo cual salí a enfrentar a la _graciosita _**-¿Tú?**

Al verse descubierta sonrió al tiempo que se sonrojaba y se cubrió el rostro con el libro que traía en las manos **-¡Oh! Lo siento, no fue mi intención interrumpir…**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Emm…. Espero a mi amiga… digo a Annie Britter**

Esta era una oportunidad para no desaprovechar, Candy estaba en mis manos y ella tenía las respuestas y yo tenía las preguntas… era mi turno.


	5. ERES TÜ A QUIEN QUIERO

**Candy **

En la reunión de Daniel, conocí a Archie y a Stear, pasé un buen rato entre risas tal pareciera que nos conocemos de mucho tiempo.

Pasé una noche increíble con Tomas Stevenson y él me llevó a casa.

Observé cómo Annie veía a Archie y este la ignoró por completo.

Todo iba muy bien hasta que Tomas recibió una llamada de quien él mencionara como su hermano.

**-Ya vuelvo, voy por Terrence. Candy ¿Me acompañas?**

**-Claro.**

**-Terry ha sido como un buen hermano para mí. Lo admiro bastante, mira que renunciar a todo por seguir sus sueños es digno de admirarse. **

**-¿Y por qué renunció?**

Ya no pudimos seguir platicando ya que el susodicho estaba en escena y no podía dar crédito de que fuera la misma persona a la que había mojado dos veces… así que puse mi guardia y me mantuve a la defensiva.

Annie llegó algunos segundos después y me despedí pidiéndole a Tom que me llevara a casa.

Fuimos a cenar algo y luego me llevó a casa.

Entre el Carl's Jr y la Mansión Ardley el móvil de Tom sonó varias veces, era Terrence intentando entablar comunicación… Tom no quiso responderle y apagó el móvil y yo tenía el deseo de tomar la llamada y escuchar su voz. Creí que no era prudente preguntar por qué Tom mencionó que lo admiraba.

Hablamos lo común y de lo que Tom haría en la empresa que nuestros padres consolidarían en los próximos meses, me contó que por esa razón le había pedido a _Terry _que él tomara su lugar en el Conservatorio.

Me había equivocado, al principio creí que Tom no hablaría de su _gran _amigo… y sin preguntar supe el porqué de su aprecio y admiración… pero ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que aquél hombrecito de tan amargo carácter fuera el único hijo del magnate dueño de una importante cadena de hoteles? Pero eso no es lo más asombroso… sino que su padre lo ha desheredado por su vocación musical.

Escuché atenta a Tom quien no paró de hablar de su amigo y de preguntarme cosas de mí; por cada respuesta que le daba me añadía ** –Igual que Terry**

Terry! Todo era Terrence Grandchester…

No puedo negarlo, ahora se ha despertado en mí un deseo por conocerlo mejor. Prometo no vaciar nada en él cuando lo vuelva a ver.

He salido un par de veces más con Tom. Es tan agradable que no sería difícil enamorarse de él. Es atento, complaciente, risueño, serio, cuando debe serlo, se le ve bien de manera formal y también vestido casualmente, tiene buena relación con sus padres y buena relación con los distribuidores de su padre en las sucursales de su restaurant.

Es por esa razón que mi padre ha hecho una sociedad con el padre de Tom. William Ardley y su cadena mundial de hoteles es el competidor número uno de Richard Grandchester, papá le ganó la sociedad con el Señor Stevenson.

Los días han pasado de una manera que nunca imaginé; al principio del verano mi deseo era realizar un viaje para disfrutar un tiempo con mi "yo" interno, pero ahora veo las cosas de manera distinta.

Tengo nuevos amigos, nuevos retos y planes para mi futuro, aunque nada de lo presente alterará mi futuro y mis planes.

Lo que no tengo es a quien amar, y a veces, cuando miro a las parejas caminar románticamente o reír por cualquier cosa, me entra la nostalgia de estar sola… quisiera que alguien me abrazara tan fuerte de manera que podamos fusionar nuestros cuerpos o al menos nuestras almas para siempre.

Tom ha mostrado interés en mí; pero siempre termina hablando de su amigo y su mal carácter… ahora ya no es como cuando lo conocí… disfruto escuchando cada anécdota de Terrence Grandchester.

Solamente me quedan cuatro semanas de las ocho para ingresar a la universidad; el tiempo en este hermoso lugar que ha visto mi vida desde que nací será un lugar que visitaré cada vez que tenga oportunidad.

Quedé con Annie de acompañarla a comprar algunas cosas para el proyecto que tiene en mente, para ello era necesario que pasara por ella al Conservatorio y tendríamos la tarde de amigas. Por la noche vería a Tom e iríamos al lago a remar un rato y luego cenaríamos con mis padres… como amigos.

Había pasado por la biblioteca por algunos libros que me recomendaron para el primer semestre en la carrera de Medicina. Faltaban treinta minutos para que concluyera la clase de Annie, me había sentado en el suelo y recargué la espalda en el dintel de la puerta, claramente escuchaba las indicaciones del profesor y la música. Me dejé llevar por la melodía de la pieza famosa de Haendell "_Aleluya"_, estaba tan emocionada entonándola con mi versión y arreglo cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió, levanté la vista para encontrarme con la hermosa mirada azul de Terrence Granchester.

Sus ojos negaban lo que su voz intentaba demostrar, opté por sonreír y disculparme **-¡Oh! Lo siento, no fue mi intención interrumpir…**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Emm…. Espero a mi amiga… digo a Annie Britter**

**-Pasa, necesito hablar contigo - **Lo miré nerviosa, mi amplia sonrisa se había difuminado y me levanté del suelo frío, me ayudó dándome una mano e impulsándome hacia él. Ingresé al aula bajo la mirada de algunas chicas y el escrutinio de otras –**Toma asiento en aquella silla y espérame, terminaré mi clase y seguiré contigo.**

Nadie dijo nada… en cuanto Terrence levantó las manos para dirigirlas todas lo miraron solamente a él y me ignoraron por completo. Todas fingieron que yo no estaba y él también lo hizo.

Mi corazón latía fuerte como cuando te sorprenden infraganti pero conforme avanzaron los segundos se tranquilizó, por mi mente pasaron diferentes temas de los que él podría hablar conmigo y en ninguno de ellos me vi en peligro, ¿Qué era lo más que podía pedirme? Tal vez me diría que no quería volver a verme jamás en su vida… podría concedérselo en unas cuantas semanas más… conforme mi preocupación desapareció y estuve tranquila en la silla junto a su escritorio tomé un libro de partituras después de hojearlo lo dejé en su lugar y tomé una lista con los nombres de las chicas a las que Terrence ensayaba, al instante la dejé encima de mis libros que descansaban en el escritorio…de pronto mi corazón latió nuevamente… el móvil de Terrence estaba a mi alcance, dudé en tomarlo pero no resistí y caí en la más hermosa tentación… solamente deseaba que no tuviera password… miré a mi alrededor y confirmé que todas me ignoraban, así que lo tomé y pulsé el botoncito izquierdo y cuando se iluminó la pantalla salieron los doce puntitos para ingresar el password… me frustré pero al menos tenía cinco intentos antes que se bloqueara por medio minuto y volverlo a intentar… el primer intento y fallé, segundo intento y volví a fallar… antes de intentarlo por tercera vez quise probar uniendo los puntitos haciendo la inicial de su apellido "G".. ¡Bingo!

No quise ver todo lo que tenía… bueno sí… pero no me metería en su vida así como así… lo que hice fue silenciar el móvil y poner mi dedito índice en la bocinita… nuevamente miré a mi alrededor y todas lo miraban a él… me tomé una selfie… creo que tres y tuve tiempo de escoger la mejor, abrí sus contactos y escribí mi nombre y coloqué la foto, regresé a la galería y eliminé todas… pulsé el directorio y mi número, le di marcar y ¡Sopas! Que suena mi móvil … la reacción era la de esperarse… de nuevo todas las miradas sobre mí.

Pasé saliva y corté de inmediato, Terrence no se dio cuenta que tenía su móvil en mi mano, se dio la vuelta y despidió a todas las chicas, momento que yo aproveché para soltar su móvil y poner algunas hojas sobre él…

Busqué la mirada de Annie y le sonreí le indiqué que le llamaba y que diera por cancelada nuestra cita… después de esto no tendría ánimos para realizar cualquier actividad.

Me mantuve sentada, él se dirigía hacia mí, de pronto la puerta se volvió a abrir llamando la atención de los dos sobre la figura esbelta de una chica de cabellos color rojo –**Lo siento, Terrence ¿Podría ensayar contigo? ¿Sola?**

**-¿Qué? -**Abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa ante la solicitud y más por la forma en la que él respondió –**Lo lamento, Susana, no doy clases particulares de canto.**

**-Por favor, necesito afinarme más, lo sé… ayúdame con eso, por favor…**

**-Lo hablamos después, ahora te ruego que nos dejes solos, tengo un asunto importante que tratar con la señorita.**

**-Está bien, pero insistiré.**

**-Perderás tu tiempo.**

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, se dirigió hacia mí, cual tigre sobre una frágil gacela… solamente nos separaba el escritorio, apoyó su peso sobre sus brazos y rugió… bueno, no… solamente me miró y apretó los labios.

**-¿Quieres ir a otro lado a retarme?**

**-Sí –**Dijo sin parpadear.

-**Bien! Yo escojo el lugar y la comida**

**-No iremos a comer**

**- Sí, sí iremos porque muero de hambre y es hora de los sagrados alimentos… - **Me puse sobre mis pies, tomé mis cosas y me adelanté hacia la puerta.

Llegamos a una Moll porque él tenía que regresar para impartir clases. Pidió un filete con verduras y yo una ensalada con nuggets de pollo.

-**Y bien, de qué quieres que hablemos…**

**-¿Puedes terminar de comer?**

**-Podemos hablar mientras comemos.**

**-No**

**-¿Es enserio? –**Como no articuló ni una palabra más, opté por comer en silencio y sin mirarlo. Fue el peor momento de mi vida, todos a nuestro derredor reían, platicaban, compartían sus menús… y yo sentía que estaba sola. Aburrida, saqué un libro

-**Baja eso de la mesa, y solamente come…**

**-Estás mal… no lo bajaré**

**-¿Qué no tienes modales para la hora de la comida?**

Podría tolerar muchas cosas menos que juzgaran a mis padres por mi educación; avergonzada cerré mi libro, y retiré de mí mi comida, no iba a comer en esas condiciones. Él mantuvo su postura erguida y sujetaba con fuerza sus cubiertos…

Lo miré y las lágrima agolpaban por salir, jamás había tenido un momento así.

En cuanto terminó pidió la cuenta y la liquidó. –**vamos a otra parte para hablar.**

No dio ningún paso esperando a que yo diera el primero, en silencio lo di y apreté los libros a mi pecho, de pronto él se detuvo, giré sobre mis talones para verlo… hubo un gran silencio entre los dos que casi podía ensordecer…

**-¿Qué hay entre Tomas y tú?**

No daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando ** -¿Qué? Espera ¿Me preguntas lo que hay entre Tom y yo?**

**-Tom… lo dices con mucha familiaridad.**

**-Somos amigos… no hay nada entre nosotros…**

Su mirada se iluminó y acortó la distancia que nos separaba, quitó de mis manos los libros y los sujetó a su costado… Nuestras miradas se enlazaron y no pude esperar más… Era Terrence Grandchester a quien yo quería… tanto escuchar hablar de él había despertado en mí el deseo de conocerlo, me había enamorado de él sin conocerlo.

Espero que no se modifique y puedan leerlo.

bonito día y gracias por sus comentarios


End file.
